User blog:PaulWolfe/About the Community
Updated 12/13/2018 unfinished Expedition is becoming lively once again. It is safe to say that many of us have matured over the previous two and a half years, and many problems addressed are either outdated or addressed vaguely. So basically I decided to rewrite this thing as more of a FAQ rather than a total rant. I will probably updating this as time goes on. Q: Where can I talk to people about Expedition? A: Discord. Yes, that is where all the veteran players and staff and developers are at. Q: Where can I go to report exploiters/hackers/bugs/glitches/etc? A: '''Discord. Exploitation, Exploiting, Exploit, and Exploiter here refers to the use of (or someone who uses) illegal third-party programs to access and change things within the game. You will need video and screenshot evidence of the incident. What not to do is to falsely report people or reporting false exploiters. There are many things that may look like exploitation and it is ideal to ask people, especially on Discord, about certain things that may or may not be due to exploitations. '''Q: What is not allowed in Expedition? What rules are there that prohibits me from doing things? A: Wheatlies, the predecessor and creator of Expedition, had intended only two rules: No exploiting/hacking, and no spawnkilling. Else, mass killing, random killing, blocking up places, barricading things, etc are all allowed. However, many players may or will negatively react to these actions which is why I inform you that doing anything that is not exploiting/hacking or spawnkilling is generally allowed. There are also other "rules" that have been set as expectations by the community, but personally, I think that a number of these should not be taken seriously as they have little to no formal consequence. Q: Is Expedition just a copy of another survival game? A: No. From what I can gather, it is inspired by Survival 303. However, many of the mechanics are simplified, easier, and different. In the future, original content and features (uninfluenced by other survival games) will added, creating a greater distinction between Expedition and other survival games. Q: What is the correct way to play Expedition? A: There isn't really any single answer to this question. View Expedition in a roleplay perspective: you can become an adventurer and explore the vast map in search for resources, gather together a group of players to build a large town and possibly trade with other societies, or be a raider and fight other players and steal items. The only thing you for sure cannot do is exploit the game or abuse its glitches. Below is the old stuff from two years ago As you may know, I have been seen in servers, RKing the populace, but there are some things that are taking way too far. I have been semi-inactive both in the game and on the wiki. Here I will state my opinions about common things said about me and other people, and the common things I have heard and seen in Expedition (1). "Name Here is an exploiter" This claim is absurd. Please stop wasting your time and the administrator/moderator's times by repeatedly claiming people (ex. me) as an exploiter, hacker, etc. It depresses me that people are butthurt and angered enough to start mocking people just because of a game. And for a sidenote, having endgame equipment does not make you invincible. There are also some glitches that seems like exploiting. Please familiarize yourself with what are glitches and what are not. VIP Commands also exist, but will be patched in v3.2. If you do not know whether something is not an exploit or not, contact a moderator or administrator. Excessive Mocking and Threatening As you may know, we're both playing a game. If you become hotheaded from just dying once and losing your bronze armor, I recommend you to stop playing and calm yourself before trying another go. I will admit, I have been killed in steel+ against groups of bronze+ players and vice versa, but I do not rant about any of this. Being persistent is not wrong, and failing multiple times may lead to success (take note). "I'm friends with Admin Name here" Here, you are trying to use connections to players with power in order to threaten me. Sure, I use my rank as a Wiki Moderator (And Editor), but ''I have been trying to use it to support the fact that I don't exploit. '''Community This is common sense, it's either you hate me, or you don't. VIP Commands Just to sum it up, these commands are being patched in v3.2. I have been excessively abusing this command, but ironically, no one claims that I am exploiting with VIP commands; no one even claims anyone who abuses VIP commands are exploiters. Random Killing It's apart of the game, deal with it. Did you know that there are at least forty other players that RK in this game? In my opinion, I'm actually nicer than these other rkers. Technically I rarely random kill since I'm usually not killing at random. I am really lazy to craft buildings and gear, so I raid others in order to acquire my loot. I also deal with other rkers and goups that may be in Expedition, but I guess no one appreciates that. If you don't enjoy a game where murder is common, I wouldn't recommend Expedition, or just survival games in general. "Expedition is a Copy of Survival 303" facepalm here. -and so are all the other roblox games based on survival. Just because someone develops a game similar to a game that was developed before does not make it a copy, but I guess it's your opinion. Oh, by the way, Survival 303 is a copy of real life. '''''Hopefully I cleared up a small percentage of these problems that occur in the Expedition community. PaulWolfe (talk) 00:07, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts